


Spoils of War

by TurtleNovas



Series: Spoils of War [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, noncon, omnikink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fill for a very old prompt over on omnikink (the lj kink meme, which seems to be dead).  The prompt: Anon humbly requests Vilgax/Ben to the victor go the spoils.<br/>Vilgax has finally captured Ben, and the Omnitrix, and is now intent on taking revenge for the embarrassments he's suffered at Ben's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings! Though the underage is up to interpretation (I didn't say where in the timeline this is taking place), the non-con is clear. I haven't written anything in a long time, but this just struck me as something I felt like doing. xD I don't even know. :P

Humans. Weak, abhorrent worms, squirming across the surface of their pathetic planet, content with the knowledge of their own greatness. The very thought caused disgust to roil in his gut, hot and volatile. They were a species so mired in insignificance, Vilgax had not even thought to exert the infinitesimal effort that would have been required to conquer or destroy them. They were nothing, and would continue to be so, far into the future. 

Yet, he had been forced to acknowledge humanity, to revel in their fragility and stupidity, and to rage against the unyielding and infuriating effectiveness of their hapless, doddering warriors. The Omnitrix, it seemed, was as effective as he'd always imagined, and it had caused him great suffering in the hands of Ben Tennyson. A child, the weakest among a horde of flimsy wretches, and yet, with the power of the Omnitrix, he had brought shame upon Vilgax, repeatedly and without mercy. They were crimes that would not go unpunished, now that he had been apprehended. 

Where previously the disgrace had burned acid sharp in him, there was now pride, and the exaltation of impending vengeance blossoming. Ben Tennyson was his, captured alone and defenseless, with no way to call for help, and the Omnitrix already safely hidden in Vilgax's vault. There would be no reproach for this pitiful creature. He would suffer as Vilgax had, under the crushing weight of shame and desperation. 

Vilgax smiled and stood. The boy was stirring.

-

Ben woke suddenly, body coiled tight, wanting to startle physically, but unable to do so. For a moment, he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think, except to panic, and then the pain came, crashing into him like a sledgehammer to the head. He collapsed in on himself, muscles relaxing as he drew a razor edged breath, trying to gather his wits. His vision was black, though he was fairly sure he was blinking, and his other senses seemed dull and muzzy, as if he were under water. His heart beat an unrelenting staccato against his sternum, and he felt his pulse slamming against his skin in time, a hard ache in his neck and wrists. 

He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, mind scrabbling to remember where he was, and how he'd gotten there, even as his body tried to work itself into a frenzy, but after a while, he could breathe normally, and the pain seemed to subside. It was easier when he didn't try to move, so he laid still, focusing on regulating his breathing and his heart, before letting his mind wander back to thoughts of where he might be. 

He remembered fighting with Vilgax, remembered thinking he'd won, and then the flash of utter terror when he realized how wrong he'd been. 

He'd been captured, then. 

He wondered briefly why Vilgax hadn't just killed him on the spot, then decided he'd rather not know. 

He had just been getting around to wondering how he was being restrained when he heard a muffled sound somewhere in the distance. Fear came again, his heart speeding, even as he tried to stay calm. He wouldn't give Vilgax the satisfaction of seeing him afraid, no matter what. 

“Ben Tennyson.”

Ben felt himself tense, all of his muscles wanting to jump, despite his restraints. He took a breath, and hoped his voice would at least remain steady. “Vilgax.” He plastered his best impression of a smile on his face. “Nice digs you have here. Though, I can't say much for the décor. Kind of blah.” 

There was a sound of movement, much closer this time, and Ben was pretty sure he was going to pull something if he kept tensing up like that. Though, he guessed pulling a muscle was probably better than being dead. 

“Do you know, Ben Tennyson, that I have spent much time researching your species' cultures in preparation for this day?” Vilgax was calm, perhaps even slightly amused, not rising to Ben's attitude at all. The sound of his voice made cold drop heavy in Ben's guts. “I learned many interesting things, while I waited to find you.” There was another sudden sound of movement nearby, and then Ben could feel the hot puff of breath on his skin. “I wanted to be sure that I took the appropriate measures to inflict maximum retribution for your impudence during our conflict.” 

Ben flinched again as he felt a hand, hot and firm on his thigh, and suddenly, he realized he was naked. His breath quickened, and dread barreled into his chest, clawing up his throat and sliding back down into his guts. He tried to flinch away, to put any distance at all between himself and Vilgax, but he was truly trapped. Vilgax laughed, and the sound seemed to move through Ben, pinning him harder, even as he struggled more desperately. 

“I discovered that your species has a particular reticence when it comes to the subject of reproductive activity.” Vilgax's voice was calm, like he was talking about the weather, or who'd won the latest baseball game or something. Ben thought he felt his eyes stinging, and squeezed them shut, not wanting to cry, even behind a blindfold. “You humans, it seems, find great shame in your bodies and their functions, particularly when they are manipulated without your consent.” 

The hand on his thigh was gone, and for the barest moment, Ben could breathe, but then Vilgax spoke again, “Human physiology is so...sensitive, don't you think?” There was a cold pressure at his neck, and then a sharp click and a slow hiss. It only took Ben a moment to realize he'd been drugged, and as soon as the thought hit him, the heat came over him as well. 

-

Vilgax stepped away from his subject, discarding the injector and turning to wait. The formula would not take long to work. Already, its effects had begun to manifest. Ben Tennyson's body was flushed, splotches of pink appearing on his bare skin, where before he had been clammy and pale. His breath was coming fast and shallow, and his muscles strained against the field holding him in place. Vilgax watched, transfixed as the boy became erect, his member laid hard and full against his taut stomach. It was strange to see such familiar sex organs on such a foreign body. In any other situation, Vilgax would've reeled in disgust, but here, his purpose was clear, and the vision of Ben Tennyson's imminent shattering was enough to stir his own loins. 

“What...” Ben Tennyson's voice was strained, his breathing labored as he struggled against the effects of the drug. “What did you do to me?” There was a wild sort of desperation in his voice, like a prey animal searching for any way out of the predator's jaws. 

Vilgax was hungry, and he would not be denied. 

“I have taken measures to assure your shame.” Vilgax moved closer, laid a hand on Ben Tennyson's chest and watched with a thrill of excitement as he trembled. “Soon, I will release you from your bonds, and you will stay willingly.”

“No!” Panic, and a smoldering undercurrent of arousal. Vilgax could smell him now, the scent of his sex wafting heavy and cloying in the air. He said nothing in response, only inhaled deeply, savoring the proof of his success. The boy would not struggle for long.

-

Everything was muddled, his mind playing tricks on him, his body a willing accomplice. He had to get away, had to stop this from happening, had to get his body under control, but all he could do was strain against his bonds, searching desperately for some sort of contact. “Please...” He choked on the word, hated himself, because he wasn't asking to stop this, wasn't begging to be set free, wasn't fighting at all. His arms burned, muscles pulling too hard, desperate to touch himself, to get any sort of relief against the hot coil of arousal pulling tight in his gut. 

He felt like he'd been waiting for days, as though even the slightest touch would send him over the edge, and any thought outside of finding that solace was driven from him before it could fully form. He had a vague sense that he didn't want this, that he had to escape, that this was wrong, but, then, someone (Vilgax! His mind screamed, trying to remind him) pressed a finger into his slit, rubbing ever so slightly and drawing away again as Ben's body howled in protest. Ben thought he might be dying, thought he would die for sure if he didn't come soon, and if anything was worse than this, it was dying. “Please!” he said again, arching desperately, looking for more than that simple touch. His blindfold was wet with his tears.

He heard Vilgax laugh, a harsh rumble like a wave breaking over his battered body, and it set his teeth on edge. He bit his cheek, trying to choke down on a scream. 

“Ben Tennyson, what are you begging for?” 

Ben was sobbing before he even realized he'd made a sound. 

“Answer me, Ben Tennyson. Or I will let you suffer like this for eternity.” 

Horror washed through him. “No! Please!” Ben swallowed hard. “Please, let me come.” His face burned, flushed and wet with hot tears. He thought he would vomit when this was over, if Vilgax didn't kill him, but still he couldn't bring himself to care, because Vilgax was there, hovering close enough that Ben could feel the heat coming off of him, even if he couldn't see him. 

“You will have your release, Ben Tennyson, but only when I am finished with you.” Vilgax's hands were like vises on his thighs, spreading him open where he lay, still unable to move of his own volition. Fear erupted in him, clarity following quick on its heels, as he tried to struggle. He screamed wordlessly, as he felt something hot and hard press at him, working its way against his asshole as Vilgax and the restraints held him immobile. 

There was a beat of stillness, and then, in an instant, he felt as if he were being split in two. Sharp, burning, aching, sickness radiated through him, and he was suddenly unable even to scream. Vilgax was a massive being in all ways, and Ben could feel now that this was no exception. He could feel Vilgax tremble against him, and the alien's breath came in loud, harsh bursts. His hips pressed against Ben's buttocks for only a brief moment before he drew away again, pulling harshly against Ben's sensitive hole and causing a fresh wave of searing discomfort. 

Ben cried in earnest now, as Vilgax took him, thrusting at a steady, relentless pace. It seemed an eternity before he was able to breathe, and another before he could force his muscles to stop straining against their bonds. There was no point in a struggle, and as he relaxed, he felt the pain subside, and knew it was the best way to survive this. 

Vilgax grunted as Ben fell still around him, and did not relent. Now, with more focus, Ben could feel the more subtle of his movements – the hard press of his fingers in Ben's thighs, the gentle, warm drag of his tentacles over Ben's chest, his breath hot on Ben's naked skin. 

Suddenly Ben was tense again, body remembering the desire from moments ago as his senses flew back into overdrive. He realized now, with the pain gone, that Vilgax was pressing into him with a quick sort of urgency, each thrust drawing a quick burst of pleasure out of Ben, followed by the slow drag against his sensitive hole. 

Ben whimpered, and Vilgax's rhythm stuttered and broke. Ben had the presence of mind to realize that his tormentor must be close, before he lost his awareness to the maddening need to come. Despite his broken rhythm, Vilgax had an angle that made Ben's vision spark behind the blindfold, pleasure stopping his breath in his chest as his balls pulled tight, desperate to spill. He let out a ragged, sobbing breath, trying in vain to move his hips. Then, without warning, Vilgax bent low, tentacles dragging heavy over Ben's aching cock, and it was enough to push him over the edge. His vision went white, body tensed as he felt his orgasm rip through him in quick waves. 

When it was over, and he collapsed, limp around Vilgax, he heard the alien laugh, felt him move again, brutally fast. Ben couldn't find it in himself to struggle anymore, and as Vilgax spilled inside of him, he swallowed on the rise of vomit in his throat, not wanting to choke. Vilgax stepped away, there was a quiet clicking sound, and suddenly Ben realized he was able to move. It was all he could do to curl onto his side and lift his blindfold. 

He looked hard at Vilgax, trying to focus his watery gaze, and said in a broken voice, “What are you going to do now? Kill me?” 

Vilgax smiled, eyes hard, his satisfaction settled over him like armor. “No, Ben Tennyson. I'm going to keep you here like this.” 

Ben watched as he walked away, hopelessness crushing in his chest. He wanted to sleep, forever, or at least until someone could come rescue him. 

Vilgax paused once more at the door, and turned to smile at Ben. “After all, this is war, and even humans must know: To the victor go the spoils.”


End file.
